Bloodlines
by AQueenlyWolf
Summary: Sirius Black named Harry Potter his heir, despite the Boy-Who-Lived not being the next one to inherit. So who was supposed to be Lord Black? Certainly not Leo Regulus Meadowes. After all, he was just a proud father seeing his daughter off to school. And she had most definitely not been raised by the ghost of Dorcas Meadowes, a woman whom Voldemort himself had killed. Maybe.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Gah...I really don't like long author notes in the beginning but since this is the very first thing you'll read from me, I'd like to personally welcome you into my dark mind where Harry Potter will be eating Crookshanks's fur balls. Just kidding, this isn't that story. This story (whatever I'll end up calling it) revolves around many families during the Next Generation time frame, plus some flashbacks here and there. Now that your minds have been lubed up—fasten, clench your buttocks! It's going to be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

 **March, 1979**

Remus was the first to notice her.

"Merlin, is that you?" His smooth voice faltered in astonishment.

Dorcas bowed her head, feeling as if all the courage had fled from her at the sight of her friend's scarred face. I'm a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake—she stepped into the occupied room, taking in the shocked faces of her friends. The too weary faces of people she hadn't seen since she graduated.

"Hey…Frank let me in." Dorcas finished lamely, her gaze trained on the roaring fireplace.

It was James who first drew his wand, placing himself in between his stoic wife and an understanding Dorcas.

The bespectacled young man shot her a dark look before questioning, "What did I do to the Sorting Hat in our first year?"

Sirius scoffed before saying, "Everyone knows the answer to that. What did the stag do the vixen during fourth year?"

"The stag accused the vixen of watering his flower, even foolishly going as far as to claiming that the vixen had only eyes for flowers. So the vixen slammed the stag up against the wall and went about to make a point. Sorry Lily, it still haunts me to this day." Dorcas answered honestly, causing James to splutter, not expecting her answer to Sirius's question.

James lowered his arm and spun around, ready to drop to his knees and beg for his Lily-flower's forgiveness—in a dramatic yet earnest fashion only James Potter could pull off.

"I don't care if you kissed Cassie as long as you don't do it ever again." Lily waved him off annoyedly and turned to the fair haired woman.

Dorcas saw Lily's wink and was relieved to find that she was pardoned for her prideful act.

"Can't believe you kissed Prongs and not me." Sirius interjected in a joking manner.

"Only in your dreams Sirius, would I ever kiss you. Not when…" Dorcas trailed off as a somber mood settled within her.

Remus frowned at the sudden change, his gleaming amber eyes pried into hers.

"Firewhiskey?" Lily offered after a few moments of awkward silence.

"No, no thank you. I shouldn't."

Sirius's eyes narrowed onto her in suspicion. Dorcas was never one to turn down a good drink or two during a party.

Dorcas closed the door behind her and placed a silencing charm on the room. She did so with shaking hands. After she placed the charms and secured it, tears had forcefully streaked down her cheek.

She felt a comforting presence at her side and at once she knew it was Remus.

If life were easy, she'd have fallen for him. But her closest friend deserved much more than her wistful thoughts. A war was brewing and Dorcas was in such a precarious position.

Remus's hand squeezed her's in support, despite him not knowing the reasons for her turmoil.

"I'm pregnant"

Remus's grip slackened, forcing her head to jerk up. She searched his face for his response, only to find it unnaturally blank.

"Remus." Dorcas's voice wavered as his grip suddenly tightened, showing her a might that she had forgotten.

"Moony!" Sirius barked and instantly her hand was dropped. Remus murmured his apologies as he backed away from Dorcas with a dazed look.

"Congratulations Cassie." Lily piped up, rushing over to Dorcas and giving her a warm embrace.

James followed after his wife and gave Dorcas a hug which involved him teasing her by saying that soon he would not be able to hug her when she expands. That earned him a light slap from his wife.

"We're already congratulating her and yet we don't even know who the father is. It could be good ol' Slughorn for all we know." Sirius remarked.

Dorcas took a deep and steadying breath as all eyes focused on her—or to be precise—the barely noticeable bump hidden underneath her loose jumper..

"Not Slughorn, but they do share the same house. Sirius, the child I'm carrying is your nephew or niece or even both."

Dorcas registered a dark cloud pass over Sirius's face as he processed what she had said. She didn't dare look at Remus, afraid at what she would find.

"You met with my bro—that Death Eater? Did he force himself unto you? I swear if he did I will—"

"Stop! Sirius, Regulus is your brother and he did no such thing. What I did was of my own accord and do not even suggest otherwise. Death Eater or not I love Regulus and I am carrying his child. Merlin help me, I am carrying his child and I haven't seen him nor heard from him in two months!" Dorcas interrupted as she leaned on the back of the sofa for support.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Remus asked softly.

"No, he doesn't. But now you all know and I trust you to never utter a word of this to anyone, not even to the other members of the Order. I will protect our child from this war, I swear on my life I will. Voldemort must not ever know of our child. Sirius I ask you now, to amend your relations with your family—at least your father. Enough so that you can tamper with the succession."

Sirius stared into Dorcas's desperate eyes and could not find it in himself to deny her. She was family after all—the one that he found in Hogwarts and would do anything for.

"Have you tried writing to him? Tell him of the child growing within you and tell my bastard of a brother that if he won't take care of you then he doesn't deserve you." Sirius told her, before pulling her into a tight embrace smelling of leather and smoke. She pried herself from his arms, the smell causing her nose to twitch.

"I don't know if I can write to him, he warned me against it. For my safety, he said. He isn't a Death Eater, he's just a boy." Dorcas shook her head before letting out a weary sigh. "I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll write to you all when I am safe. Maybe even come by to see you two with a little Potter on the way." Dorcas gestured to the young couple.

"Where will you be going?" Lily worriedly questioned.

"America, if you'd believe it."

And just like that, the Marauders and Lily were shaking their heads with laughter. But the laughter was not the same as the ones that they had shared in Hogwarts.

They were no longer children.


	2. Behold The Future

**A/N : I totally forgot the disclaimer on the first one. Oops! Thanks to Sakura Liesel, ejemy, holliskipper5538, razzleberry 1, MissSadieKane, and for putting Bloodlines on alert or as a favorite. It means so much to me :) Also you might see some French in this, everything is google translated so beware of that. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer : I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I a muggle working under Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **September, 2017**

Lyra Meadowes watched as children her age bid their farewells with reluctance. Her own parents had dropped her off an hour earlier. They did not want to be caught up in the swell of people.

The girl of eleven turned her attention back onto the train's seat, where she had laid out her copy of Camelot, In The Eyes Of Wizards.

She was on a particular chapter about Camelot's proposed location, when someone suddenly entered the compartment without knocking.

Bright hair slicked back, sharp aristocratic features, and calculating light green eyes. If he was not the Malfoy boy, Lyra would snap her own wand in half.

A brief moment passed where the two just measured each other up. Then the boy dropped his gaze to where her book remained open.

"My mother knows the author." He remarked in a blase manner.

Lyra flipped her book over and read the name printed on its spine—Wulfric Fawley.

"She also says that his books are often just old books bearing new names."

The girl frowned at his revelation. She had bothered her mother for a whole week before she got her to buy the book.

"I have only just started the third chapter. Do you know of better books?" Lyra inquired after closing her book shut.

The boy smirked and sat across from her, as if he had accomplished some great feat.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He introduced himself, his hand outstretched.

No wand breaking after all,, she thought.

"My name is Lyra."

"The constellation?" His green eyes sparked with curiosity

The girl shifted in her seat, knowing that she had to tread carefully.

"I suppose." She replied curtly.

The door of the compartment opened, saving her from Scorpius's prying eyes. She turned to the new person and found an older girl with dark complexion scowling down at her.

"Bloody tomatoes everywhere." She muttered before plopping herself beside Lyra.

"Hello Freya." Scorpius greeted the girl already donning her unkempt school robes.

"Scorpion. Girl." The older girl stiffly acknowledged before taking out the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

Lyra couldn't help but snort at Scorpius's nickname and decided to keep that in the back of her mind just in case the boy annoyed her.

"Lyra, this is Freya Zabini. She's my father's goddaughter and a fourth year Slytherin. Freya, this is Lyra…oh. I never got your last name." Scorpius introduced.

Meadowes. Black. Meadowes. Black.

"Meadowes." Lyra settled.

Lyra noted the slight change in the two's positions. The Meadowes were not a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but she couldn't very well say that she was from the ancient and noble House of Black. Not when her father was discreetly handling the delicate manners with the Wizengamot.

"Scorpion, how is your father?" Freya asked with her back facing Lyra, secluding her in the compartment's corner.

Lyra's stormy grey eyes narrowed onto the suddenly cold shouldered girl.

Fine! Who cares if she thinks I'm beneath her.

Lyra gathered her belongings and stood up from her seat, a tight lipped smile on her face. She did not even bother to say goodbye before leaving the compartment. But once she stepped out, she immediately regretted the act. She should not have left for she was the one who was there first.

Stupid! Now I'm left without a compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" A kind voice asked, breaking the girl's trance.

Lyra fished for a few sickles and ended with a couple of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and one bottle of iced pumpkin juice.

"A cauldron cake for me, madam." An airy voice said.

Lyra looked behind her and saw a tall girl with crystalline blue eyes and long blonde tresses, waiting with a shiny sickle in her pale hand.

Beside the willowy girl was a shorter version of her, except that the younger girl had pin straight hair.

"As much Jelly Slugs as a galleon can pay." The shorter girl said, handing over the galleon and pocketing the treats.

"Dominique look!" The older girl pointed at Lyra, befuddling the young girl.

The shorter girl, Dominique, focused her attention on Lyra and sent her a beaming smile.

"A firstie. Cute little thing." Dominique commented.

Lyra's face contorted from a slight grimace at being called 'cute' and 'little'. She was tall for her age, that she was certain was from her Meadowes blood.

The taller girl placed a dainty hand upon Lyra's shoulder and said, "Vous êtes

un cher."

"Come along little one, we'll introduce you to some of our cousins. Perhaps one will end up marrying you." Dominique casually told the young girl.

Lyra could not resist the girl's offer of hopefully finding a compartment, despite finding her statement a bit off-putting. The dark haired girl walked past many compartments before the other girls stopped in front of a rather occupied one.

Dominique was the first to enter, then Lyra, with the other girl staying outside.

"Take care sister, I must go to the Prefect meeting. À tout à l'heure."

Dominique blows her sister a kiss before pulling Lyra to the crowded seat.

"So tell me, what house do you think you will be put in?"

Unlike Freya or Scorpius, Dominique and her cousins did their best to include the young girl in their conversations. And so in that little compartment, Lyra Meadowes befriended Dominique, Molly, Fred, and Louis Weasley.

* * *

Leo Meadowes awoke to a scratching sound against his window. He stirred in his bed, careful not to wake his slumbering wife, and opened the window. He was nearly knocked back by a familiar bird.

"Avalon." Leo greeted his daughter's great-horned owl.

The bird snipped at his fingers when he tried to get the parchment tied to its leg. Leo sighed before shuffling to his desk and looking for his tin of bird treats. He offered it to the tawny feathered bird and smiled in relief when the owl accepted it.

Leo got the letter off of the bird and signaled for it to stay and wait for his response.

Dear Mum,

Hogwarts is as beautiful as you described it. Although I haven't explored as much as I'd like, I find that nothing in our journeys could compare to the magnificence. Yes, I am doing well, I have befriended some who are not in my grade. I have yet to get to know others my age, everyone seems to have already found their friends. The Weasleys are a funny bunch, there's a lot to be said of them—all positive of course. I'll write to you later in the week.

Dear Dad,

You were right. Headmistress McGonagall introduced me as Lyra Meadowes and not Black. Like mother, I was sorted by a talking hat. Do you think they clean it every year? It's rather unsanitary if you ask me. Anyways, it talked to me and told me that it knows my secret. What do I do? Have you already informed the headmistress about our situation? Oh, another thing, I've been sorted into Slytherin. I don't know what to make of my house, all I can gather is that the dormitories are much colder than I'm used to. Also Scorpius Malfoy is a Ravenclaw, thought you'd like to know.

Your loving daughter,

Lyra Meadowes-Black

* * *

 **One Month Earlier**

Leo sneered at the grouchy goblins as they exited Gringotts with a large sum of galleons in tow. He had far too much distaste for the creatures once he was made aware that Saintly Potter had control of House Black's vaults.

So he did what he did best and sneered at every useless goblin they passed. That was until his lovely wife had sent him a rather scathing glare.

Behave or else, her round hazel eyes conveyed. He replied with a light tip of his head as they continued to follow their daughter towards Ollivanders.

Diagon Alley buzzed with many families, all with the same agenda. Parents scrambled to get their children the supplies they needed for the new school year, some without paying mind to what their children were doing.

Leo found it all to be overwhelming, his eyes widened at the sight of one colorful store, packed with young wizards and witches. He caught something flash like fireworks inside the densely packed store.

"You're like a little child." His wife whispered teasingly into his ear.

He turned to her with an affronted look, before she let out a peal of laughter.

The small family entered the wand shop, finding another family already waiting. Leo guided his eager daughter to the side, hoping to see what made Ollivanders so special.

He had been thinking of getting an Ollivander made wand, although his Hawthorn wand had never failed him.

"Cypress, unicorn tail hair, eleven inches. Sally Anne Perks." The old man, Leo assumed was the current Ollivander, intoned after the other family had shuffled away.

Leo watched with bemused eyes as the white haired wizard stopped in front of his wife.

"You remember?" Her wonder bled into her tone as she pulled out her wand.

Ollivander smiled cryptically before moving onto her husband.

"Not one of my own I see."

Leo nodded and took out his wand with a flourish, longing swelled in his heart for his old school.

"Is it my turn now?" Lyra asked timidly, so unlike the usual demeanor of his daughter. After all, Leo did not raise his only child to be a wilting flower.

They watched as the experienced wandmaker took their daughter's measurements. Leo didn't have to look to his side, to know that his wife was beaming with a proud smile.

It took two wands, an entire wall of boxes toppled over—Leo had thought that the powerful reaction meant that his daughter had found her wand—and another larger family donned in muggle apparel, before a flashing light filled the room.

He watched entranced, as the sleek wand in his daughter's hands let out a warm glow at its tip. Wind rushed through Lyra's ember locks, causing the girl to shield her eyes with her other hand.

"Willow, dragon heartstring, nearly twelve inches. A remarkable wand for a remarkable little lady." Ollivander mused.

"What does that mean?" Leo questioned, seeing as his daughter had now returned to his wife's side with an identical smile.

"It means that your daughter has great potential, and that a long journey is ahead of her. It also means that I have sold the last wand that my ancestor, Gwen the Gifted, has made." The sagely man replied.

Leo's eyebrows raised at his vague words.

Surely he can't have kept track of all the wands, he thought to himself as they left the quiet shop and into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.


	3. To Be A Slytherin

**A/N : This is my first time actually writing a Next-Gen story, so I'm using Prongsfan's Booksie page as a guideline for ages. If you find any mistakes, please notify me. Also, I won't be spending a lot of time on Lyra's first three years as I have plans that transpire later schooling years. A couple of chapters for each year at most and a lot of time jumps. I'm gonna stop now, as I said I hate long author's notes.**

 **Disclaimer : I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I a muggle working under Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **September, 2017**

Three days into the new school year, Lyra Meadowes met the seemingly shy Theon Nott. It took Lyra precisely five more days to get her fellow housemate to have a full conversation with her. They were in a greenhouse, waiting for Professor Longbottom, when he first spoke without her having to engage him into a conversation.

"Careful with dinner tonight. I suggest that you avoid eating at the Slytherin table."

The Slytherin girl eyed the boy who always reminded her of sad orphans, but seeing the boy's secretive look, decided to not question him.

Later in the night, she observed with mild intrigue as several Slytherins jolted from their seats. It started with a sixth year Slytherin Prefect, her waist length hair changing from jet-black and into a shade of shocking orange. Lyra thought that it wasn't a horrid look, as the girl was fairly pretty. The orange haired girl didn't share this opinion.

Her distressed yell triggered several reactions, one being that the other Slytherins' hairs turned into varying shades of the rainbow.

What was that candy Mum's friend bought? Smarties? No…shittles? Skittles! That's the one.

Lyra's housemates' reactions drew the Professors' attention onto the ensuing chaos that was the Slytherin House. Most students laughed at the Slytherins' predicament—but none laughed louder than a group of Gryffindor boys.

"I swear Louis…" Dominique hissed, sending her little brother a scathing glare.

Lyra's eyebrow quirked up, she didn't think that Louis would be responsible for the prank—but his sister knew him better. Bright azure eyes caught hers and Lyra found herself sharing a knowing smile with Theon Nott, who took refuge amongst the Ravenclaws.

Thank you Nott, she mouthed before turning back to her Trifle.

* * *

James Potter cornered Lyra while she was on her way to Charms. Lyra crossed her arms and stubbornly glowered at the third year Gryffindor, only amusing the older boy.

"Excuse me but I actually want to go to class." The shorter girl tried to push past him, but his lanky form blocked her.

"Move or I will scream." She threatened.

The boy relented and backed away from her, but kept a hand around her arm—to keep her from running off.

"Last night you weren't sitting at your table…as if you knew what was going to happen. That means you overheard us. So little snake, what's your plan?" James leant close to Lyra, trying to put on an air of intimidation, just as his father often had around some of his former classmates.

Lyra huffed, hoping that she would not be late, and sent the boy her best Slytherin look.

"Nothing, unless you give me reason to. Let go now."

And to her amazement, James let her arm go and she quickly darted to her class, leaving the boy in the corridor with a million pranks zooming around his head—all centered around the Slytherin girl. And that other Slytherin, he reminded himself of the quiet boy who had also escaped the prank.

Perhaps it was that first encounter, that set Lyra Meadowes against James Sirius Potter. Or perhaps it was the couple of pranks after that. By the end of first term, she had found her greatest adversary in the first-born Potter.

* * *

"That bint took my Hogsmeade date!" Freya Zabini shrieked as she paced in the Slytherin common room.

Lyra rolled her eyes, she had gotten used to the girl's exaggerated actions by the fifth week of school. Although she found it to be a great distraction from her Astronomy essay.

"Sweetie, you could do so much better than Martin, he's a bloody Flint anyways. Didn't you tell me that William Corner was dropping you hints. I heard that he has wicked moves—and I am not talking about Quidditch." Freya's closest female friend, Veronica Goyle, slyly commented as she spelled her nails a shade of blue.

"I could care less about Flint. It's the fact that he was stolen by that bimbo Weasley, that's getting to me." Freya pointed out before groaning and collapsing dramatically onto the sofa that Lyra occupied. Her mousy hair partially covering Lyra's homework.

"Could someone please shut them up?" She heard Theon murmur from his place on the floor, beside the couch. Not only was the boy quiet, but he also had a distaste of loud people.

Freya sighed and looked up at the slightly annoyed girl.

"I wish I could be a first year again." Freya said, more to herself.

Lyra nodded in agreement, she couldn't imagine what problems she would face when she was older. One thing she was sure of, was that she really needed to check out a few books on Astronomy. She had written one paragraph and it was on the constellation she was named after.

She leaned over Theon's shoulder and whined, he was already writing on a second parchment. Theon let out a light chuckle and handed her the first part of his essay.

"For inspiration." He cheekily said.

Lyra took it without comment and read through his essay with rapt attention.

My friend is named after a constellation and she means alot to me. But of course I cannot write a whole essay on her.

* * *

 **A/N : Theon's a dear. Yes, he is Theodore Nott's son and yes he did write about his new friend, Lyra. I'll go a bit into his character later. My plan for this story is to take as many OC's and flesh them out. I want them to stand on their own, without the help of kids from the canon. So what do you think? Do you like Lyra? James? He can be an arse in this story, but don't worry. If you stick long enough you will see character development in all the characters. See you next chapter!**


	4. A Grim Grin

**A/N** **: Aghhh! I'm incredibly ashamed of myself. It's been months since I added to this story. Hopefully I will be a bit better at updating, but don't expect too much from my lazy self. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for sticking to this story!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I a No-Maj working under Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **February, 2018**

Harry Potter was stunned, to say the least.

Harry felt his chest constrict as he silently stood at the entrance of Hermione's office.

A tall man with hair as dark as his, was sat in the white loveseat. He, unlike most of Hermione's clients, had an air of formality and elegance that was not paired with the usual haughty looks of most purebloods that had to deal with their _lessers_. Instead, the man's youthful—Harry wondered how he had never seen the man at Hogwarts, as he looked to be near his age—face displayed an achingly familiar grin.

 _He looks like Sirius_ , Harry pieced together after minutes of observing the man.

It was as if his godfather had come back to life, talking to a stern faced Hermione.

 _Is this what Sirius felt when he saw me?_

Harry neared them with a polite smile, catching the end of their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Meadowes but I'm not the right person for this case." Hermione dismissed the man in her 'McGonagall' voice, as Harry's firstborn had put it.

The man's grin faded as he turned with a huff, catching Harry's emerald eyes with his piercing grey ones.

Harry waited for the recognition to settle in the man.

' _It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter'_ and ' _I'm honored to have met you'_ echoed in Harry's head as the two men waited for the other to introduce themselves.

"Harry?" Hermione called out in a hybrid tone of astonishment and weariness, garnering both men's attention.

"Harry Potter?" The man's eyes widened then narrowed. Harry felt his eyes dissect into him, unnerving him in a way that only a few people could do.

Mr. Meadowes seemed to find some sort of confirmation by surveying him, an odd look settling in his face that not even Harry 'Boy-Who-Won-And-Became-Head-Auror' Potter could decipher.

"Lord Potter. Or is it Lord Black?" The man's surprisingly cold tone caused Harry to straighten defensively as he would when he sensed threats.

"Just Harry." Harry replied as his polite smile thinned.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man spoke, although Harry sensed that the man had only said it out of manners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Meadowes." Harry added, before excusing himself and making his way around the straight faced man who looked too much like a Sirius Black who bought into all the Pureblood crap that his harpy of a mother had advocated for.

Mr. Meadowes left without another word, allowing Harry to collapse into the loveseat and for Hermione to cast a silencing ward over the both of them.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked softly.

Harry suspected that his friend had felt the same way as he did. He could almost imagine the look on her face when a man who looked to be Sirius Black back from the dead as if it was just a vacation, had entered into her office with a business proposition.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What'd he want?" Harry brushed off her concern, causing Hermione's brows to furrow.

"Harry, it would be unprofessional of me to share information about a case. Especially since it involves you." She subtly implied.

"What?" He bellowed, his face scrunched into one of confusion.

Hermione's pleading look placated him and Harry soon found himself sat across from her. A golden plaque shone proudly on her neat desk— _Head Deputy Granger-Weasley_ —alongside a bronze frame with a picture of Harry's niece and nephew.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked, slowly getting his mind off of Sirius and Mr. Meadowes.

"I'm fine." She threw his own words back at him, before realizing his intent on dropping the subject, causing a relieved smile to spread across her face.

"How's Rose?"

He saw the longing look bloom in his friend's eyes at the mention of her daughter's name, a look Harry was all too familiar with.

"She's doing great, although she is a bit miffed at James for teasing Albus too much."

Harry laughed at that, they had received long letters from his niece, always containing a paragraph of their eldest son's misbehaviors.

"Yeah I heard, Ginny sent James a howler last week for that. That was before we found out from Neville that he also somehow managed to lose thirty house points during detention." Harry lightly said, slightly worried about his son's actions. He didn't want history to repeat itself, knowing the delinquent acts of his own father towards a younger Snape.

"No wonder why she's mad at him. Thirty points? During **detention** _?_ " Hermione's affronted tone caused Harry to chuckle, soon echoed by Hermione herself.

"It's a good thing that Gryffindor is in lead, or else Rose would've hexed James for that."

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sally watched the ice sculpture, that resembled Greek statues, as it danced around her while throwing white rose petals. Not even one bead of water could be seen gliding across its smooth form—a testament to her husband's skill at Transfiguration and Charms.

She followed the lively sculpture, all the way to the back of the manor where jars containing Bluebell Flames floated around in the yard like large fireflies. The blue glow reflected beautifully off of the water spewing from the marble fountain.

The witch tucked a string of her hazelnut hair behind her ear, feeling as if she was nineteen all over again.

 _Oh Leo_ , she thought adoringly.

Her husband stepped out from behind the fountain with his wand held casually at his side, as handsome as he was when she had first met him in Woolworth.

With a flick of his wand, a table materialised from the ground along with two chairs.

She took the seat facing the illuminated fountain, not even flinching at the loud _pop_ that announced the presence of the loyal Perks house elf, Flanders.

"Flanders has brought Mistress and Master their dinner. Flanders hopes that you enjoy!" Flanders high voice pierced the silence. The house elf bowed lowly after setting the table with delicious smelling entrees before disappearing with another _pop_.

Before she could serve herself some of the pasta, Leo had raised his glass towards her in toast.

"To my beautiful wife and to the son that she carries. May they be blessed by Merlin himself." He toasted. His grey eyes shone brightly as he drank to their future.

She hid the falter of her smile by tilting her head down. The matter of bearing more children was always one that she would rather avoid, she was already blessed with a beautiful daughter. But it was a topic often brought up by her husband, he desperately wanted a male heir.

 _He_ _ **needs**_ _a male heir_ , she strongly reminded herself.

She lightly sipped her gillywater with apprehension. Sally dreaded to think what would happen if she bore him another daughter. Although she was sure that he would still love their child, she also knew what kind of man her husband was.

He was a man who would go to great lengths to take back what was his— _and having a son would help him greatly_.

* * *

 **A/N: Questions? For example, '** _ **How long will it take you to update this time?'.**_

 **What do you think of the story so far? Fair warning, I prefer writing in third point of view and I do a lot of time jumps. Later in the years, there will be less time skips as the story thickens. One of this story's main themes is family and blood, hence** **the title. Tell me what you think and leave a review! See you all in the next unforeseeable update!**


End file.
